1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment including a time counting means and more particularly an electronic equipment wherein in response to a first input signal entered by input means such as a key switch the contents of the time counting means is transferred to and stored in a memory and in response to a second input signal the contents in the memory is read out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many races such as a swimming race in which a lap time has a significant meaning. For instance in a swimming race one time keeper must be assigned for each racer and must use a plurality of small-sized stop watches to keep the racer's lap time. Furthermore unless the time keeper is skilled in the art and has extensive experience, the correct measurement of a lap time is impossible.